


Late night games

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Tim Drake, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Motel, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Pegging, Pining, Sexual Roleplay, Stephanie Brown/Kara Zor-El - Freeform, Tim loves kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: A distraught Tim can't get over his pining for Kon meanwhile Steph is denying emotions for Kara. Both meet at the dead of night where they proceed to play their late night games-a desperate attempt to cope.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 9





	Late night games

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot~ ;3 hope you enjoy🥰😊

Tim stepped out of his car, ruffling his skirt and readjusting his blonde wig. It was the middle of a hot summer night and he already could feel the sweat in the back of his neck. He quickly walked up towards the motel. The neon signs read the name “Motel Moon” along with other letters attached to it saying “Vacant.”

Tim informed the receptionist of which room he was going to meet Stephanie Brown, the lady smiled and handed him the room number. He scampered towards the room which was located near the pool. Timothy’s hand met the door knob and shoved it open.

~~~~~

Stephanie grinned when she heard the door of the motel open. She shoves her hands into her pockets, making sure Tim notices the superboy leather jacket she’s wearing. 

_ Anyone from the outside would suggest that they were both being absolutely ridiculous _ .

Tim nervously shuts the door and makes sure it’s locked before turning to face her. 

_ The outsiders would suggest they should just man up and admit their feelings. _

Steph flaunts the leather jacket and presses her big breasts together. The very thin super themed bra threatened to accidentally slip, nearly freeing her nipples. “I’m glad you finally came, Kara.”

Tim gave her a small smile. His dorky and cute face blushing despite the previous times.

This was a game they played, Steph craved Kara with all her heart and soul but she was too cowardly to truly admit it. Tim wanted to admit his true feelings to Kon but he was currently pinning after Wonder girl.

The two friends ranted to each other about their problems and it all eventually led to midnight sex in a series of locations on certain days. Only they wouldn’t be Tim and Steph, no to Tim Steph would attempt to dress up as Kon and Tim would try to dress up as Kara.

Tim twirled with his blonde wig. “Hey there Kon.”

Steph wasted no time, she rushed towards him and crushed their mouths. Both closed their eyes as they engulfed each other's mouths. She bit his bottom lip teasingly as Tim reached down her pants and began to freely finger her wet pussy. She moaned, imagining Kara standing before her. Her sweet sunflower colored hair fell on her shoulders and ocean eyes looking back at her.

Steph pulled back and pulled down Tim’s skirt and knelt down. She teased his length and then began to suck eagerly. She swirled her tongue around as she moved quickly, feeling pleased when she heard Tim’s little twinkish moans.

“Ahh yes Kon.” Tim cried out.

Steph smiled around his dick. “You like that Timmy boy? You like that my little baby boy?” She said bringing up his daddy kink. She knew he liked being taken cared of.

“Oh yes daddy please fuck me now.” He begged.

Steph unlatched herself from his cock and pushed him towards the hotel room’s king sized bed. Tim watched as she pulled out lubricant and the strap on Tim liked so much. Meanwhile Tim brought out a small vibrator for her.

She squeezed out some of the lube on to her fingers as Tim turned to lay on his stomach.

Stephanie gently pushes two fingers inside Tim’s tight hole, earning a high pitched moan. 

“You can take it, my pretty little boy.” She smacked his soft and big ass. Tim winced and involuntarily shook it.

She gently began to finger him and added more fingers when she felt like he was ready; she strips out of her loose pants as Tim turns onto his back. She towers over him, her cunt right at his mouth.

Obediently he begins to eat her out, his tongue working her well. “Mmm yes, that’s it Kara.” She moaned. His tongue circled her and she felt her toes curl.

“All right baby you know what to do next.”

Tim stopped and grabbed the vibrator and gently pushed up inside her, the controller on his othr hand.

She crawled back and fastened the strap on and went between his legs.

“You ready?”

“Yes daddy.” He heavied.

Steph lubed up the dildo and then pushed it all at once. Tim screamed out in pleasure as he activated the vibrator. Steph yeled as he activated she felt it move against her walls.

She began to grab his hips and to thrust in and out of his hole, drawing out more moans from Tim. 

~~~~~

Tim grasped the sheets as Steph ruthlessly rammed herself in and out of him. His body was on fire, everything felt as it was in a state of dreaming. 

“Ahh ahh.” He moaned out embarrassed. “Oh yes! Deeper Kon deeper.”

Steph thrusted faster and gripped his nicely shaped thighs, leaving red marks and bruises.

“Mm your so tight Kara.” Steph pressed, her grin only getting wider. He knew she was being pushed closer to the edge due to the toy in her. She began to thrust even faster, only hitting his sweet spot at this point. 

Tim no longer had the audacity to think-he just couldn’t with the amount of pleasure that was clouding his thoughts.

“Oh daddy.” He moaned shamelessly.

How he wished it truly was kon fucking him raw. Tim had been wanting his friend for so long it just hurt at this point. They had been best friends for so long and Tim had even dropped hints at the kryptonian to demonstrate his interest. However either Conner was not interested or just oblivious but he hadn’t noticed. 

“Ahh-oh god I’m gonna cum!” Tim yelled out. Steph took that as a sigh to grip tighter and slammed deeper inside of him. Unable to contain himself any longer he came with a shout. His high pitched needy voice screaming for Conner. 

Meanwhile the toy had pushed Steph to the edge was well and stopped thrusting when she came all over herself. 

The only sounds that could be heard were from their heavy breathing.

~~~~~

Later when they finished cleaning up their mess the two were outside on the edge of the pool. They sat side by side as their feet were . This was the point of the night where things often got awkward. Steph was about to speak up and say something but Tim spoke first.

“Stephanie...I don’t think I can do this anymore.” He admitted.

She turned onto her side facing him. The red robin had a distinct look on his face...he seemed defeated in a way.

“Tim?”

“It’s just I’m always thinking about him and I just feel like…” He closed his eyes. “I feel like I just can’t do this with you anymore. We can’t do this to ourselves.” Tim admitted.

Steph knew he was right. Deep down they both knew that would put an end to their childish games and come clean to their feelings. 

“So...you don’t want to do this anymore?”

Tim softly smiled. “It’s best for both of us, you need to tell Kara how you feel.” He reached out and reassuringly held her hand. 

She looked back at him and offered him a small smile.

“Alright Tim, I’ll try.”

~~~~~

In the shadows she observes the moment Kon wraps his arms around Tim and then proceeds to smash their lips together into a passionate kiss.

Although Stephanie wasn’t a mind reader she knew Tim was beyond ecstatic, it seemed like they both were. Tim had finally boldly admitted his feelings and was now happy. 

From where Steph was she pulled out her phone and text Kara, then looked back at the newly found happy couple. 

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a comment :)  
> I know it was kinda weird but it was my first nsfw one shot 😭❤️


End file.
